varnas_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic schools and ranks Every spell caster has a certain rank of mastery in specific school of magic. There are usually 5 ranks which show how trained and experienced the magician is. The greater the rank- the more powerful caster is. Bellow are the 5 ranks that can be obtained by players and other mortal fools. These ranks, however, do not limit the power of ancient or immortal creatures like vampires, demons, venerable spirits and other. Enemies (or allies) like these can have higher ranks with additional bonuses and rules. Also each caster must have a casting "equipment" which is used for channeling and converting raw æther energy into magical energy and bending it in order to create desired effects. It may be a staff, wand, ring, amulet, crown, preserved orc head or anything that is crafted and imbued with required enchantments for the job. Novice. generates 2d6 casting dices, -1 to spell cost. Apprentice. generates 3d6 casting dices, -2 to spell cost. Mage. generates 4d6 casting dices, -3 to spell cost. Warlock. generates 5d6 casting dices, -4 to spell cost. Archmage. generates 6d6 casting dices, -5 to spell cost. Note that character has a separate certain rank in each magic school, for example- illusion magic. Magic schools and their spells will be described separately together with their respective professions. Spell casting At the start of each turn every caster generates the amount of casting dices as described above (if character has few ranks in different schools of magic then he generates dices according to the highest rank he/she has, but obtains spell cost reduction separately for each spell according to its corresponding school). The character may cast spells during his magic sub-phase (which is right after movement phase) if he/she fulfills these conditions: 1) character is not in engaged in close combat (unless casting certain spells that are allowed in close combat). 2) has enough unused casting dices 3) knows at least one spell 4) has enough mana Note that the spell reduction from any sources can not reduce the spell cost lower than 33% of its initial cost. First of all caster designates a spell that he/she wants to cast. Then decides how many of availabe casting dices are going to be used. In order to cast a spell the caster must roll casting dices and score a greater value than the reduced mana cost of spell being cast. If the value is greater then casting attempt has failed 50% of spell's mana cost is deducted from total caster's mana pool and used casting dices are lost. Miscasts Unfortunately there are few dice result combinations that end up in miscast since the winds of æther are savage and accidents happen even to the most experienced battle mages. Those are: double 1's (or more than a double); the sum of dices equals 13 or 21. For the effects of miscasts roll 2d6 and consult a table bellow: Spell types and abilities All spells/abilities are separated into different categories because they follow slightly different rulles or interact with each other in different ways. #Ability. Abilities may be used according to instructions in their description and this type is the most common since most combat skills are abilities. They usually have a stamina cost in order to be used, but do not require any kind of tests. #''Aura''. This is usually not a spell that needs casting, but a constant effect that may effect the user or surrounding allies/enemies. Aura's range is usually 8" unless specified otherwise. If aura somewhy is lost or disabled it automaticly "restarts" second turn on d6 result 6+, if failed then turn after that on 5+ and so on. Note that this only applies to auras that are permanent and do not need to be "recasted". #''Burst''. This is the most common type of spells, which are immeadately resolved after casting them. #''Enchantment''. Works like burst type spell just usually its effects last longer than one turn. Enchantments may be stacked (unless specified otherwise). Some burst spells have an ability to become enchantments and instead of working only single turn, extend their effectiveness. #''Hex''. A variation of burst spell that usually has harmful effects. May be casted on hostile or neutral creatures. #''Ritual. This is a complex and rare form of spells. They require more than 1 turn to cast. Usually in ritual spell description mana cost and casting turns are mentioned. Casting ritual spells is the same as with others with a following exception: since it is a continiuos process caster may not make any other actions during those turn phases that he/she is casting (casting dices are only rolled on the first turn of casting, no further attempts are needed). If there are no interuptions- all is well and good. However any physical or magical attack that damages for 25% or more of caster's total HP; certain conditions like ''pain, deep wound, silence, stunned, dazed may interrupt a ritual unless magician passes a willpower check (type and difficulty of check will be improvised by GM since every situation will be different). #''Instant. ''The only spells that can be casted during opponent's turn and even in close combat (in that case only units in base contact with the caster may be targeted). Casting dices that were not used during youw own magic phase are reserved for instant spells. #Stance. This is not exactly a spell, more likely an ability. Stance is a general fighting style or a specific positioning that confers certain bonuses to the warrior. It effects only the user and may be activated/deactivated at the beggining or end of the turn. While stance is activated no combat skills may be used (unless skill description specifies otherwise). Stances usually cost stamina each turn they are activated,